a concept
by moronsfr
Summary: "in case you both want the relationship" karuri. happy bday to this peachy boi named karma!


**a concept**

ansatsu kyoushitsu © matsui yuusei. no profit gained from this fic. au. hc/canon. alternate age. karurikarurikarurikarurikaru—sampe kalean canon. acakadut. edisi kangen nulis. edisi kangen prodigy duo. wanted to say happy bday to this peachy boi named karma! yey!

.

.

Pulang lembur, capek, penat, dengan beban yang rasanya mau buat otak meledak. Tangannya gatal sedari perjalanan tadi dibuat menggaruk-garuk kemudi; biar kukunya nggak masuk mulut terus. Pikirannya begitu sampai di apartemen studio miliknya cuma satu—menenggelamkan diri dalam air hangat bak mandi. Tapi begitu membuka pintu apartemen, kaki-kaki Karma malah tenggelam di antara tumpukan _goodie bags_ yang tercecer di— _literally_ —segala penjuru ruangan sejauh mata memandang.

" _Shit_ —ini apa-apaan-" bisiknya pelan. Dongkol. Ia berniat menendang salah satu _goodie bag_ yang menghalanginya berjalan, tapi enggan gara-gara logonya punya Swarovski.

"Eeeh, kesayangan bunda udah pulang."

Wanita itu duduk di sofa ruang tengah, sibuk merapikan ceceran kosmetik dan menyusun beberapa pasang _heels_. Tumpukan _blouse_ rapi menyelimuti permukaan sofa.

Napas Karma tercekat, ingin marah, tapi kok marahin bunda sendiri. " _For goodness sake_ , Bunda! Kenapa apartemen Karma jadi jelmaan _department store_ gini?!"

"Ini!? Ini—yatuhan—yang berserakan ada Prada sama Hermes. Ini kalau ditotal 'kan hampir setengahnya gaji Karma, Bun! Yang Karma kirim ke rekening Bunda minggu kemarin masa langsung Bunda habisin?!"

"Iiiih, Karma. Kok teriak-teriak gitu sih."

"Pokonya kalo Bunda hedon gini, nanti Karma laporin ke Ayah. Titik." Karma menghentak, nggak peduli _goodie bag_ yang barusan diinjak itu berasal dari _brand_ mana.

"Sayaaang, dengerin dulu," Bundanya menarik lengan Karma, mengajak anaknya duduk bersebelahan. "Ini semua hadiah. Bukan bunda beli."

Alis Karma pelan-pelan naik. "Hadiah? Sebanyak ini? Dari siapa?"

Bunda Karma terkekeh. "Kamu tahu 'kan bunda ini aktif jadi penggerak yayasan sosial?"

"Iya, terus?"

"Tadi siang, Rio telfon bunda. Dia dapat hadiah dari klien-kliennya di luar negeri, dan ngirimin semuanya ke sini. Katanya, bunda boleh donasikan semuanya ke yayasan sosial."

"Ooh.." Karma ngangguk-angguk, senyumnya terkembang, "ehehe, maaf ya, Bun. Tadi Karma bentak-bentak Bunda."

"Eh, tapi…"

"Rionya nggak pulang, Bun?"

Bundanya tersenyum, seringaiannya mirip anak semata wayangnya kalau lagi iseng. "Uuuuu, kangen ya?"

"Idih, Bunda kenapa mukanya jadi gitu? Mirip siapa sih."

"Kamu ini yaaaa." Pipi anaknya menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dicubit-cubit. Karma terbahak.

"Udah, kalau capek sana mandi dulu. Terus istirahat."

"Enggak ah," desis Karma, sembari menggulung lengan kemeja hingga setinggi siku. "Mau bantuin bunda beresin ini dulu, biar cepet selesai."

Aih, anaknya ini memang paling jago bikin bundanya awet muda—dibuat tersenyum terus.

Jadilah malam itu Karma dan bundanya sibuk mengelompokkan barang-barang berdasarkan jenisnya, mengemas ke dalam kardus-kardus besar dan melabelinya, lalu membereskan bungkus-bungkus sampah dan _goodie bags_.

Beres-beres barang begini jadi inget waktu pertama kali pindahan ke apartemen. Rio sampai ngajak abangnya untuk bantuin Karma beres-beres. Lalu abangnya Rio datang bawa anak-istrinya juga. Kegiatan _packing_ barang buat pindahan apartemen mendadak jadi kaya sesi acara bedah rumah. Rame banget.

Apalagi keponakannya Rio yang masih balita itu sangat gemesin. Kalau sudah ketemu Karma, pasti minta gendong. Kalau sudah di gendongan Karma, nggak mau diajak pulang—harus dipelototin Rio dulu, baru nurut pulang. Gimana Karma nggak gemes? Saking gemesnya, Karma sempat memasang foto si mungil jadi foto profilnya di sosmed—yang jadi perbincangan massal di kantor.

'anak elo, Kar?'

'ehmcalon ponakanehm'

Keponakan Rio manggil Karma dengan sebutan Oma. Iya, _Oma_. Singkatan sayang dari 'Om-Karma'. Walaupun nyingkatnya agak aneh juga. Kalau manggilnya di muka umum gitu, orang-orang bingung ngelihatin Karma. Wajah _daddy_ , tapi panggilannya _granny_. _Unch_.

"Jadi inget waktu kamu pindahan ke apartemen ya?" Sinyal bundanya tajam banget.

"He-eh."

"Waktu itu Rio masih nggak sesibuk sekarang. Rajin nemenin bunda _shopping_ , nemenin kamu nge- _gym_ , ah, pokonya lebih rame deh suasananya." Sumpah. Sinyal bundanya kenceng banget. Barusan Karma juga mau mikir ke sana.

Setahun belakangan ini Rio sangat sibuk. Puncaknya sekitar enam bulan lalu, cewe itu mencetak rekor nggak tidur hampir seminggu gara-gara proyek kerja sama bilateral yang ia buat nyaris berantakan karena kasus internal. Karma baru dapat kabar seminggu kemudian kalau Rio sedang diopname di rumah sakit. Radang lambung, anemia, dan depresinya kambuh.

Karma marah besar. Marah pada Rio yang nggak bisa menjaga kesehatannya sendiri. Marah pada fakta bahwa dia (kemungkinan) jadi orang terakhir yang tahu kondisi Rio. Tapi marahnya Karma—bentuknya diam. Pokonya dia nggak mau ngomong, nggak peduli, dan nggak mengindahkan Rio sama sekali.

Bundanya yang memohon-mohon supaya anaknya itu mau ngomong sama Rio lagi. Katanya, nanti Rio makin banyak pikiran dan nggak sembuh-sembuh. Iya. Sesayang itu bundanya dengan Rio.

Karma yang tadinya mau bikin Rio kapok dengan kesibukannya, malah jadi kapok sendiri—kapok diemin Rio. Pasalnya, sewaktu cowo itu mencoba menengok Rio di rumah sakit, kondisinya mengenaskan banget. Pandangan matanya kosong walaupun Karma sudah memeluknya erat.

"Kalian kok betah sih sibuk sendiri-sendiri kaya sekarang?" tanya bundanya, menyadarkan Karma dari memori masa lalu.

Jawabannya masih sama. "Karma sama Rio udah dewasa, Bun. Kami paham dan maklum sama kesibukan masing-masing."

Bundanya geleng-geleng, nggak paham.

"Bunda mau Chatime juga nggak? Karma _go food_ -in sekalian," katanya. Sembari masih sibuk menyegel salah satu kardus dengan lakban, sebelah tangannya sudah memesan _strawberry slush_ lewat layanan _online_.

"Bunda nggak doyan. Kamu aja." Wanita itu menggeser kardus terakhir, lalu menghempas diri ke sofa. "Akhirnya selesai juga."

Karma menghampiri, duduk di depan kaki bundanya. Sebelah kaki wanita itu dibawa menginjak lututnya. "Aduh, Bunda nggak boleh capek-capek. Nanti kalo penyakitnya ada yang kambuh, Ayah nyalahin Karma deh," gerutunya, kaki bundanya ia pijati.

"Kamu pikir bunda setua itu?"

Mereka berdua ketawa lagi.

Bunda Karma memerhatikan dengan seksama anaknya yang masih doyan memijati kakinya sampai beberapa menit ke depan ini—kendati jelas-jelas baru saja pulang lembur dan bela-belain beres-beres sampai tengah malam begini. Mata wanita itu terpejam, pikirannya melayang.

"Dulu," wanita itu mengawali. Karma menengadah sekilas. "Ayah kamu sering banget mijetin kaki bunda gini waktu bunda hamil."

"Masa nih, Ayah sama bunda kan lagi jalan-jalan. Ayah kamu itu nanyain terus 'udah capek belum'; 'kalo capek bilang'. Padahal bunda cuma ngeluh sedikit waktu naik tangga, eeeh Ayah kamu itu langsung nyuruh bunda duduk di bangku terdekat dan mijetin kaki bunda."

Kaya nggak asing alur ceritanya bunda itu. Karma mengingat-ingat. Liburan semester, Karma lupa tepatnya kapan, waktu anak bem fisip liburan bareng ke Raja Ampat. Tebingnya tinggi-tinggi gila. Rio nanyain dia terus udah capek apa belum. Ujung-ujungnya, cewe itu menarik Karma untuk duduk dan mijetin kakinya.

Yah?

Kok kebalik, sial.

"Karma," panggil bundanya.

"Iya, Bun?"

"Kapan kamu mau ngelamar Rio?"

Karma cuma mendengung, bingung jawabnya.

"Jangan kelamaan pacaran. Keburu bocor."

"Hus, Bunda!"

"Becanda," bundanya ketawa setan.

Karma keki. Kalau bunda sudah ngutik-kutik masalah begini, unek-unek Karma bisa keluar semua.

"Emangnya kalo Karma nikah sama Rio nanti, ada jaminan kalo kita bakal sama-sama nggak sibuk?"

 _habisnya,_

"Sama aja 'kan ujung-ujungnya bakal kaya gini juga. Jarang ketemu. Sibuk sama kerjaan masing-masing."

 _capek._

"Capek, Bun," lirihnya, masih memandangi jemari kaki sang bunda. "Capek ngangenin Rio terus."

Bundanya mengelus-elus pelan puncak kepala Karma. "Yaudah, nggak apa-apa. Nggak apa-apa."

 _iya. tapi nggak apa-apa kok._

"Oiya. Tadi siang waktu Rio telfon bunda buat nanyain barang-barang kirimannya, dia titip salam buat kamu."

 _Karma di sini,_

"Katanya…"

 _masih betah merindu._

" _Happy belated birthday_."

Seingatnya, terakhir kali kalimat itu terucap, bibir mereka masih sanggup bertemu. Tapi kini bibirnya hanya basah dihujani asam yang turun dari balik pelupuk mata.

"Dia 'kan bisa ngomong sendiri kalo telfon Karma," katanya, mulai sesenggukan.

 **fin**

* * *

 **omake**

"Cup cup cup…" Bunda masih memeluk, menepuk-tepuk punggung anaknya yang enggan tegap. Nenanginnya gitu lagi, pakai cup-cup-cup. Bunda ini tidak bisa membedakan gimana nenangin anak yang usianya sudah mau kepala tiga dengan anak bayi yang baru umur tiga.

iPhone Karma kemudian berdering.

"Tuh Rio tuh."

"Serius?!" Karma buru-buru mengecek dan-

"….Chatime Karma udah nyampe."

Bodoh sekali dia berharap.

"Nggak _mood_. _Cancel_ aja deh—suruh orangnya balik."

"Ih, nggak sopan. Sini, biar bunda aja yang minum kalo gitu. Bunda ambilin _order_ annya." Bundanya kemudian melengos keluar.

Hm, perasaan tadi ada yang bilang nggak doyan.

Karma menghela napas. Mager.

iPhone Karma kemudian berdering lagi.

"Iya, Mas. Itu bunda saya yang ambilin _order_ annya," sanggahnya langsung begitu mengangkat ponsel.

"Kar? Nomer gue lo simpen pake nama _go food_?"

Punggung Karma seketika tegap lagi. Buru-buru cowo itu mengintip nama yang tertera di layar iPhone.

"Rio?"

" _Hi, Birthday Boy_ ," sapa suara dari ujung, terkikik-kikik, "lama nggak ngobrol ya."

"…"

"Lima bulan kita nggak tukar kabar loh. Kukira kita udah nggak lanjut."

"…"

"Becanda. Hehe. _Anyway_ , gue mau ngasi tau sesuatu yang _urgent_ makanya gue telfon."

"Eh- hah- iya, Ri?" respon Karma akhirnya, masih rada-rada.

"Jadi gini."

"Iya?"

"Singkatnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...gue hamil, Kar."

Saraf Karma yang sejak nerima telfon dari Rio tadi lebih lama berproses dari biasanya, mulai berfungsi—dengan begitu kilat. Lekas dengan lantang, berseru,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BUNDAAAAAAA, RIO BOCOR BUUUUUNNNN!"


End file.
